Politicians
American Direct Ancestors Clerks Rhode Island Hon. James Greene (1626 - 1698) Commissioners Massachusetts Col. Hon. Judge John Chandler III, Esq. (1665 - 1743) Rev. Hon. Robert Clements (1595 - 1658) Hon. Thomas Hinckley (1618 - 1706) Assemblies and Comities Massachusetts Capt. Hon. Jacob Crowninshield (1770 - 1808) Assistants to the Courts Connecticut Col. Gov. John Haynes (1594 - 1654) Rhode Island James Greene (1626 - 1698) Massachusetts Thomas Hinckley (1618 - 1706) Deputies to the General Courts Connecticut Col. Gov. John Haynes (1594 - 1654) Massachusetts Maj. Gen. Humphrey Atherton (1608 - 1661) Thomas Boardman (1601 - 1673) Lt. Hon. Thomas Burnham (1623 - 1694) Rev. Hon. Robert Clements (1595 - 1658 Hon. Nicholas Danforth (1589 - 1638) Capt. Hon. Nicholas Danforth (1628 - 1712) Hon. John Glover (1600 - 1653) Maj. Gen. Gov. Sir John Leverett (1616 - 1679) Hon. John Newgate (1588 - 1665) Hon. John Perkins (1583 - 1654) Hon. Thomas Scruggs (1588 - 1654) Lt. Hon. Archelaus Woodman (1613 - 1702) Attorney Generals Massachusetts Maj. Hon. Perez Morton (1752 - 1837) Governors Bahamas Col. Gov. Elias Hasket (167 - ) Connecticut Col. Gov. John Haynes (1594 - 1654) Gov. George Wyllys (1590 - 1644) New Hampshire Lt. Gov. John Wentworth (1671 - 1730) Massachusetts Col. Gov. John Haynes (1594 - 1654) Gov. Thomas Hinckley (1618 - 1706) Maj. Gen. Gov. John Leverett (1616 - 1679) Thomas Mayhew (1593 - 1682) Assistant Governors Massachusetts Maj. Gen. Hon. Humphrey Atherton (1608 - 1661) Maj. Hon. Judge William Hathorne (1606 - 1681) Deputy Governors Thomas Hinckley (1618 - 1706) Samuel Symonds (1588 - 1654) Speakers of the House Massachusetts Maj. Gen. Hon. Humphrey Atherton (1608 - 1661) Col. Hon. Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809 - 1877) Maj. Hon. Judge William Hathorne (1606 - 1681) Maj. Hon. Perez Morton (1752 - 1837) Hon. Richard Russell (1611 - 1676) Magistrates Connecticut Col. Hon. John Haynes (1594 - 1654) Rhode Island Hon. Judge Peter Greene, Esq. (1622 - 1659) Massachusetts Col. Hon. John Haynes (1594 - 1654) Hon. Thomas Hinckley (1618 - 1706) Mayors Georgia Hon. John Alexander McDougald (1864 - 1926) Petitioners Massachusetts John Bent (1596 - 1672) Peter Bent (1629 - 1678) Representatives Massachusetts Hon. Thomas Boardman (1601 - 1673) Hon. Thomas Clarke (1599 - 1697) Capt. Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772 - 1851) Hon. Thomas Hinckley (1618 - 1706) Lt. Hon. Ephraim Morton (1623 - 1693) Hon. Edmund Rice (c.1594 - 1663) Hon. Richard Russell (1611 - 1676) Lt. Hon. Archelaus Woodman (1613 - 1702) Secretaries Massachusetts Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772 - 1851) Deputy Secretaries Maj. Perez Morton (1752 - 1837) Selectmen Massachusetts Hon. Philippe L'anglais (1651 - 1736) Capt. Hon. Anthony Danforth (1628 - 1712) Capt. Hon. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1681) Lt. Hon. Ephraim Morton (1623 - 1693) Hon. William Munroe (1624 - 1718) Col. Hon. Eppes Sargent (1690 - 1762) Hon. Anthony Taylor (1607 - 1687) Senators Massachusetts Capt. Hon. Jacob Crowninshield (1770 - 1808) Treasurers Massachusetts Maj. Gen. Hon. Humphrey Atherton (1608 - 1661) Collateral Agents Rhode Island Hon. John Greene, Jr. (1620 - 1708) Ambassadors Massachusetts Hon. Judge Joseph Hodges Choate, Esq. A.M., LL.D (1832 - 1917) Assemblies and Comities Rhode Island James Greene (1626 - 1698) Commissioners Rhode Island Hon. James Greene (1626 - 1698) Post Master Generals Massachusetts Col. Hon. Timothy Pickering (1745 - 1829) Deputy Governors of Rhode Island Hon. John Greene, Jr. (1620 - 1708) Hon. Judge Peter Greene, Esq. (1622 - 1659) Secretaries of State = Massachusetts = Col. Hon. Timothy Pickering (1745 - 1829) Senators Massachusetts Col. Hon. Timothy Pickering (1745 - 1829) Treasurers Massachusetts Col. Hon. Judge John Chandler V, Esq. (1720 - 1800) Hon. Richard Russell (1611 - 1676) Cousins Governors New Hampshire Gov. Benning Wentworth (1696 - 1770) Attorney Generals Hon. Rufus Choate, LL.D (1799 - 1859) English Direct Ancestors Ambassadors Sir John Howard, 1st Duke of Norfolk, KG, MP (c. 1425 - 1485), an ambassador sent to Burgundy to arrange the marriage of the King's sister, Margaret of York for her wedding. Justice of Chester Sir John I Stanley, King of Mann, KG (c.1350 - 1414) Privy Council Sir Thomas Howard, 2nd Duke of Norfolk, KG, PC (1443 - 1524) Governors of the City and County of Cheshire Sir John I Stanley, King of Mann, KG (c.1350 - 1414) Treasurers of the Royal House Hold Sir John Howard, 1st Duke of Norfolk, KG, (c.1425 - 1485) Justices of Chester Sir John I Stanley, King of Mann, KG (c.1350 - 1414) of the Royal Household Sir John I Stanley, King of Mann, KG (c.1350 - 1414) Justiciar of Ireland Sir John I Stanley, King of Mann, KG (c.1350 - 1414) of the Common Please Sir William Howard (c.1242 - 1308) Lieutenants of Ireland Sir John I Stanley, King of Mann, KG (c.1350 - 1414) Lord of Ireland Sir John I Stanley, King of Mann, KG (c.1350 - 1414) Earl Marshals Sir John Howard, 1st Duke of Norfolk, KG, (c.1425 - 1485) Sir Thomas Howard, 2nd Duke of Norfolk, KG, PC (1443 - 1524) Members of Parliament Sir Adam Francis, Kt., Lord Mayor of London, MP (c.1326 -1375 ) Sir John Howard IV, Kt., MP (c.1366 - 1437) Sir John Howard, 1st Duke of Norfolk, KG, MP (c. 1425 - 1485) Sir John Howard, 1st Duke of Norfolk, KG (c. 1425 - 1485) Sir Adam Francis, Kt., Lord Mayor of London MP (c.1343 - ) Sir Armagil Waad, Kt., MP (1511 - 1568) Sir William Waad Kt., MP (1546 - 1623) Lord Mayors of London Sir Adam Francis, Kt., Lord Mayor of London MP (c.1343 - ) Stewards of the Household to the Prince of Wales, later King Henry V of England Sir John I Stanley, King of Mann, KG, Lord Lieutenant of Ireland (c.1350 - 1414) of Macclesfield Sir John I Stanley, King of Mann, KG, Lord Lieutenant of Ireland (c.1350 - 1414) Lord High Stewards Sir Thomas Howard, 2nd Duke of Norfolk, Earl of Surrey, Earl Marshal, KG, PC (1443 - 1524) Surveyors of the Forests of Macclesfield, Mar and Mondrem, Cheshire Sir John I Stanley, King of Mann, KG (c.1350 - 1414) France Direct Ancestors Chamberlains Aubrey II de Dammartin, High Chamberlain of France (1135 - 1200)Category:Politicians